The present invention relates generally to electrical generators and, more particularly, to a method and system for remotely monitoring and controlling a backup or emergency power supply system in which one or more electrical generator supply electrical power to an electrical system during interruption of utility or primary power.
Electrical generators are commonly used to provide emergency or backup electrical power to an electrical system when utility power is unavailable. Electrical generators are commonly used to provide backup electrical power for office buildings, medical and nursing centers, hospitals, malls and shopping centers, airports, apartment complexes. These types of facilities will typically require multiple electrical generators to supply the required amount of electrical power to power critical loads, such as HVAC systems, emergency lighting systems, security systems, communication systems, medical equipment, etc.
In some instances the multiple electrical generators are unable to meet the electrical demand. Accordingly, load management systems have been developed to electrically isolate electrical loads from the electrical generators. Various load management systems have been developed including some that acquire current usage data from the loads during normal operation and use that data to terminate electrical power to selected loads based on the total power draw on the electrical generators. One of the drawbacks of these power management or load control systems is that the lack of flexibility. That is, conventional load management systems are only operative during overload conditions and provide limited information regarding operation of the electrical generators, i.e., current draw on the generators.
The present invention is directed to a wireless annunciator for an electrical generator or backup power supply system that displays data regarding operation of the electrical generator to provide feedback to a remote observer regarding performance of the electrical generator in meeting the demands placed thereon. The wireless annunciator wirelessly receives transmissions from one or more wireless modules and displays information based on the data contained in the transmissions. The wireless modules may be associated with sensors, for example, that measure various performance parameters of the electrical generator, such as current draw, fuel level, fuel pressure, and the like. A load management controller can communicate with one or more load-side modules, either wirelessly or across wired links, to control operation of one or more loads to avoid overloading of the electrical generator.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not of limitation. Many changes and modifications may be made within the scope of the present invention without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.